


Just a coincidental meeting

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genki and Yuta really just bumped into each other in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend introduced me to these two... yesterday. I'm really, really new to this fandom, so if anyone wants to introduce me to everyone... xD
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this fic a little anyways!

Yuta got up and put the manga he had read back into the shelf when he noticed a boy walking towards him slowly.  
He furrowed his eyebrows. “Isn’t that…”  
It actually was Iwahashi Genki who belonged to a class one year above Yuta himself, the school’s “little princess,” how most of the jealous students called him.  
Genki was very popular, but apparently not always happy with it, and Yuta had to admit that he usually didn’t care about Genki or the fact that he was famous—but seeing the older boy like this in the library, without all the boys and girls that usually surrounded him, made Yuta’s heart beat a little faster.  
Genki wasn’t only famous but also beautiful and it was said that he was very gentle, after all.  
And since both of them were so lost in their thoughts, they suddenly bumped into each other.

“Uwah!” Genki let out a squeak as he fell back and tried to keep his balance.  
He failed, and the only reason he didn’t fall to the ground was a hand grasping his wrist immediately.  
“You—”  
“I’m sorry!” Genki bowed in front of the other boy. “I didn’t mean to bump into you like that. I just… was very lost in my thoughts…”  
“Hey, it’s not your fault. I was lost in my thoughts as well. But, say, aren’t you—”  
“Yes, I’m Iwahashi Genki from class 2-C.” He turned away his head awkwardly. “If you want an autograph or something…”  
“No, that’s not what I want. Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet… Jinguji Yuta, class 1-A,” Yuta introduced himself. “In fact… please don’t take it personally… I don’t care if you’re famous or not.”  
A shine of hope spread in Genki’s eyes. “Really? Ah, I thought I’d never meet someone like you.”  
“What, you’re not happy with it? Are those rumors true?”  
“They are… you know, Jinguji-san, being popular means having no personal life. I live in a dorm, and all the people who live there with me… they’re… like… intoxicated by my fame here in school. My classmates want to spend every single second with me… and I have to play along.” He forced a smile on his face. “But that’s okay. I’ve got a place in this school, and everyone has to play his role, right?”  
Yuta cocked his head to one side and thought about what Genki had said. “At first… call me Yuta, please. Jinguji-san sounds strange to me. You know, you can tell everyone to leave you alone if you want that.”  
“I’m not the kind of person to do that. Most of the rumors they spread about me are true.”  
“Mh… Genki—I’m allowed to call you Genki, right?—I probably don’t understand a single thing you’re feeling or thinking, but… I think you’re really nice!” Yuta smiled at Genki.  
“R-really? I…” Genki blushed and looked down to the floor, “You’re very nice, too.”  
“Now, Genki, this book belongs into one of the higher shelves, right?” Yuta pointed upwards. “Want me to put it back for you?”  
Genki chuckled quietly. “If you don’t mind, please do so.”  
Yuta was a little taller after all. He took the book with a smile and placed it in the shelf. “So, I guess you have to head home now, huh?”  
Immediately, Genki’s smile fell and he looked a little sad. “Yeah… you’re right. You have to be home soon, too, right?”  
“Oh, I’m allowed to stay out until eleven on Fridays. Not that I’d care much about that… my parents are very strict about it, but it’s only seven. We still can hang out a little together, if you want to.”  
Genki’s eyes lit up again and he nodded happily.

“So you like music, huh?”  
“I do!” Genki agreed, nodding. “I, well, sometimes I sing a little. Everyone loves that, too, so I’ve not done it a lot recently… they won’t leave me alone if I do something ‘cute.’”  
“Don’t understand this wrong, but I think they find everything you do ‘cute.’ Some things really are, though, but I think that’s no reason for them to not leave you some time for yourself,” Yuta shrugged. “You should learn to say ‘no’ sometimes, you know?”  
“It’s a little hard…”  
“You know what?” Yuta turned around to Genki and grasped his hands, “I’ll make them stop it.”  
“You… what?”  
“I mean… I’ll make sure they leave you some space. It’s not because I want you all to myself or something… I just want my friends to be happy, and I consider you one of them.”  
Genki blushed and lowered his head, but he nodded. “I think you should do what you think is right. I’m glad you’re not like the others, Yuta.”  
“As I said… I don’t care if you’re famous or not. I like you because you’re a nice guy.” Yuta gave Genki a bright smile. “Let’s go home for now, huh? We can meet in school tomorrow.”  
“Okay!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2, right after the first one! I hope you enjoy it!

“Ohayo, Yuta-kun!”  
“Hi!” Yuta greeted his classmates with a smile, but his thoughts weren’t with them. He already looked forward to the break, which he was going to spend with his upperclassman Genki, when suddenly one of the girls screamed, “Oh my god! He’s here!”  
“Who?” Yuta asked, but just the fact that everyone gathered at the door within seconds told him that it could be only one person. Hurriedly, he got up from his seat and ran to the classroom’s door, making his way through his classmates more or less forcefully, and waved to Genki when the older boy walked past him. “’hayo!”  
Genki looked up from the ground, having tried to ignore all the students following him, and immediately looked more cheerful. “Good morning, Yuta! Let’s meet at the cafeteria later, okay?”  
“Yeah, fine by me!” Yuta grinned at him contently.  
“Mou, Yuta~” a boy from his class, Hikaru, complained only seconds later, when Genki was gone. “He’s talking to you personally? What have you done to be noticed by our princess?”  
“Don’t call him that. It’s not like he wants to be famous!” Yuta defended his new friend. “He just… got caught up in this somehow.”  
“And how do you want to know that, huh?”  
“Leave me alone, Hikaru, I’m not in the mood for fighting you now.” He turned away, humming silently to himself, and took out his books.  
“Ne, ne, Yuta-kun!” Yumi, a girl from his class, leaned in to him, a smile on her lips. “Do you think you could introduce me to Iwahashi-sama? I’d like to give him a fan letter…”  
“No. If you hadn’t said that, maybe I’d have introduced you, but he’s not what you think he is. He won’t be happy about your fan letter, so better keep it to yourself before he accidentally and without an intention breaks your heart.”  
“But, Yuta—”  
“Sorry, but I said no. And so I won’t, no matter what you say,” he decided.

Luckily, the lessons passed quickly and when the break began, Genki hurried to the cafeteria to claim a table with two seats his.  
It didn’t take long for a few girls to recognize him and run over, screaming, “Oh my god, Genki-chan! You’re so cute again! Do you mind if I sit here?”  
“Uhm, actually, I’m—”  
“No!” another girl cut in, “I’m sitting with him, Haruka! You don’t even deserve seeing him!”  
“He’s too pure for the both of you,” a third girl added and Genki just wanted to bury his head in his hands and cry.  
“Please—”  
“Are they harassing you, Genki?”  
Genki winced, startled, at the half-worried and half-angry voice and his eyes lit up. “Yuta! No, they’re not harassing me, but—”  
Yuta sighed and turned to the girls. “Hey, could you leave us alone? We want to have lunch in peace, and we don’t need you for that.”  
It probably sounded rather harsh, but it was just what he thought and what he needed to say.  
The girls furrowed their eyebrows and looked at him in disgust. “Who are you? Why do you want us to leave; what is it that makes you so special that you are allowed to sit with Genki-chan?”  
“…I’m his friend. I’m allowed to protect him from anyone I want, and right now I’m protecting him from you. Please leave. And don't call him 'Genki-chan.'”  
The girls turned around and left, mumbling about how weird Yuta was and how Genki totally needed a girlfriend by his side instead of this strange guy loud enough for the two boys to hear it.  
Genki looked down on his bentou box. “Sorry, Yuta. I didn’t mean to—”  
“If you’re gonna say ‘cause you so much trouble,’ don’t worry. You’re my friend, I’d go through fire for you.”  
“I don’t deserve someone as brave and strong as you…”  
“Genki! You deserve whoever you choose as your friend. And you chose me, right? So I’ll do my best to show you that I’m your friend and that I’m not gonna leave you alone for anything in this world.”  
“Thanks, Yuta…”  
“No need to thank me. Now hurry up and let’s eat, I’m hungry and I’m sure you’re hungry as well, right?”  
“Yes!”

School ended soon and Genki was already waiting in front of Yuta’s classroom when the bell rang.  
“Yuta, would you like to eat some ice cream? I want to pay you back for earlier.”  
“You don’t need to pay me back! But if you’re inviting me for an ice cream, I can’t say no!” Yuta smiled brightly. “Do you want to come home with me today? I’m sure your dorm mates can live without you for an afternoon. We could also go to an amusement park…”  
“Your home is perfectly fine, if you don’t mind.”  
So they went to get their ice cream first, and an hour later, they entered Yuta’s flat.  
“Mom, I’m back! I brought a friend, too.”  
“Oh, Yuta!” His mother hurried to the door and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.  
“Don’t do that, mom, it’s embarrassing and uncool.”  
Genki covered his mouth with one hand to hide his chuckle.  
“So you’re Yuta’s friend, huh? What’s your name?”  
“Iwahashi… Genki. I’m from class 2-C, one year older than Yuta.”  
“Oh my god, Yuta. You brought a sempai home?”  
“Well, technically, he’s my best friend.”  
Genki blushed slightly but remained quiet.  
“I just invited him because he needs a break from the guys in his dorm for an afternoon. We’ll be really quiet in my room and not interrupt you, I promise.”  
Yuta’s mother smiled and shook her head. “No need to. I’m finished with work for today. Have fun, boys; I’ll be going to the cinema now. I wanted to ask you to come with me, Yuta, but I guess you two better enjoy some time together now. See you!” She waved at them cheerfully and left the flat.  
Yuta shrugged apologetically. “She’s a little strange sometimes, but she’s really nice once she gets to know you better.”  
“I think she already is pretty nice now.”  
“Right? Come to my room now, I hope you’ll like it.”  
Once he entered Yuta’s room, Genki was completely fascinated. “Wow! So many books!”  
“Well… I study a lot. And I read a lot, in general.”  
“You also read manga? Can you recommend me a good series? I thought about reading manga too, but I don’t know anything about the different kinds…”  
“Oh, of course I can!”  
They ended up giggling about the funny scenes from all kinds of different series Yuta told Genki about and eating instant ramen because Yuta wasn’t able to cook anything else.  
“Thanks, Yuta,” Genki smiled at him in the evening. “It was fun.”  
“Yeah, it was. We should do it more often.”  
“Right!”  
“Well then, see you tomorrow at school! Next time, I’ll treat you to an amusement park!”


End file.
